


Pillow Talk

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Shevine, The Shevine Project, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake's voice is just what Adam needs to unwind for bed after a long day in the studio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill the prompt "Fic prompt where adam and blake are calling each other  
> on the phone just because they love to hear each other’s voice. They will even call each other at 2 am and have the weirdest conversations since neither of them can sleep and they don’t want to sleep anyway." at The Shevine Project on tumblr (theshevineproject.tumblr.com)

Adam Levine wasn't just the poster child from ADHD because of the Owning It campagin, he was that way in real life too. He talked too much and often too loud, he did impulsive, sometimes stupid things, and he moved around. A lot. It also made it really hard for him to go to sleep, which meant either playing video games, watching movies, or texting while rest of the world was sleeping.

Tonight, however, he had something much different in mind. He was missing someone in addition to being too keyed up after a day in the studio to sleep. Checking the clock, he decided Blake Shelton should have been done with his concert in Tampa Bay hours ago. The three hour time difference was even better, then he could hear Blake's voice and hopefully it would calm him down in time to get a few hours of sleep.

Adam waited rather impatiently on the line for Blake, almost ready to hang up until he heard his boyfriend's voice on the other end of the line, a little sleepy. 

"Yeah?"

"Hey Shelton, didn't your mom ever teach you not to answer the phone with 'Yeah?'" Adam retorted good naturedly. 

"Yeah." 

He snorted. "Is that all you can say now? 'Yeah?' 

"Yeah." There was a hint of a laugh in the country star's voice.

"Seriously dude," Adam's voice softened, happy to be talking to the man he loved now. It got lonely without him in the off seasons of the show. Especially when being on tour kept them from having time together outside of work. "How was the concert tonight?"

"It was great, man. Florida's a fun state. Crowd always gets real worked up." Blake's words held a smile Adam could almost hear. "Was outdoors, though, so we had to deal with those fucking Palmetto bugs. What's up with that name anyway? It's just a big ass roach with wings."

"Actually, it was a ploy in the 80's by the Florida state travel board to attract more people to the state."

"No shit?"

"I shit you not." Adam laughed. "'Palmetto Bug' sounds much more festive than 'giant flying cockroah.'"

"Festive?" Blake's voice held a skeptical tone. "Festive sounds like something you'd put on a Christmas tree."

"I'm a Jew, Blake, I don't have a tree." 

"You shared mine last few years." He pointed out smoothly. "Now I'm surprised you didn't try to hang rubber cockroaches off of it."

Adam chuckled darkly. "You're just giving me ideas for this year's tree, Blakey."

"Blakey?" The country singer sounded a bit disgusted. "My name is Blake Mother Fucking Tollison Shelton, bitch."

Of course, they were just joking with each other. That was one thing Adam loved about their relationship. It was refreshing to be able to banter with someone one minute and then really share intimacy the next. Unfortunately, the intimacy would have to emotional tonight, seeing as how they had the entire country between them. 

"I'm still trying to figure out the Tollison thing." Adam admitted. "No offense, but that is one weird fucking middle name."

"I've seen lots of kids with worse names now. I've got a cousin who named her kid Ropurda." 

"Ro..pur..da?" He sounded it out slowly to make sure he was hearing it right. 

"Yup." Blake laughed a little. "Roberta is borderline as it is...but Ropurda? At least it's better than that Senator who named his daughter Ima Hogg."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Dude. It's called Snopes. Google it. Please. For the sake of mankind."

"I know what Snopes is, dickweed." His gave a long suffering sigh. "Just because I'm a redneck doesn't mean I don't know how to use the internet."

"Liking Grumpy Cat does not make you an internet guru, Blake."

"Screw you." Blake's big, booming laugh filled the phone and made Adam's heart skip a beat. 

He laid down on the bed and rested his head on the pillow, putting the phone on speaker and setting it next to him. It wasn't a great substitute for Blake, since Blake was excellent for cuddling, but it made him feel less worked up over the tension in the studio. That was just the effect the other man had on Adam and one of the many reasons why he loved him. 

"You what I don't understand?" Blake spoke again after a pause. 

"What?"

"Why did 'American Idol' get a visit from Grumpy Cat when we are kickin' their ass in ratings? I would've let her ride in my chair."

Adam figured Blake was either slightly intoxicated or just really tired to be making such a statement. Normally he wasn't a cat person in the least, though he really did admit to finding the frowning feline pretty damn funny. It was enough to make Adam laugh this time, picturing their special guest judge astride Blake's lap.

"Yeah, that would be real great until she grew up on your lap." He pointed out. 

"See, that's one of the reasons I don't usually like cats. They barf constantly. Miranda's got this one cat that barfs at least eight times a day. I wanted to change his name to 'Barfy' but she didn't like that."

Adam snorted. "I wonder why. You strike me as the kind of kid who named his goldfish 'Goldie' or 'Fishie.'"

"Well, you're wrong."

"What, don't they have goldfish in Oklahoma?"

"They do, smart ass. I just didn't name my Goldie." Blake paused a moment, then sighed. "I named mine...Fluffy."

"Fluffy?" 

He blinked and looked at the phone a moment, sure he couldn't have just heard Blake say that. But the silence told him that's exactly what the country singer had said. The laughter bubbled up into him all at once, lasting until his stomach hurt and he couldn't even remember what he'd been stressed about earlier. 

"Oh shut up," The cowboy muttered on the other end of the phone. "Like you never named something stupid." 

Adam tried to get his laughter under control, wiping his streaming eyes. "But I didn't name something for a quality it didn't have. What about a goldfish is fucking fluffy?"

"I didn't say it made sense," There was a chuckle in Blake's voice too. "I don't know, maybe its' tail?" 

"Its' tail?" 

"I don't know why I named the damn thing Fluffy. I really don't. I was four. I was still trying to learn almost everything." 

"Including that goldfish aren't fluffy, I hope."

"Well..." 

"Well what?" Adam was feeling himself start to get sleepy. "What did you do, pet it or something?"

"I put it on a string and tried to take it for a walk." A hint of saddness crept into Blake's voice. "I'm sure you can figure out how well that went."

This time Adam had enough sense to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. "Oh man...what a tough way to learn..."

"Well," Blake brightened. "My parents finally got me a puppy after that."

"You didn't try to put the puppy in a water bowl, did you?" 

"Dammit, Adam!" 

"What?" The rock star yawned, feeling his eyes starting to get heavy. "I'm just making sure."

"Yeah right." Blake tsked lightly. "You sound tired and I know I am..."

"I am, but I don't want to get off the phone." 

"Me either. But I'm glad no one else is on the line. My brain goes to hell when I get tired." 

Adam chuckled. "Well, I mean, we can hang up. If you need to go."

"I don't need to go." Blake yawned, then sighed. "Fucking contagious, man."

"At least you don't need penicillian to get rid of it." 

"You would know." 

"Asshole." He yawned again and shook his head a little to stay awake. "Are you at the hotel?"

"Yeah. I'm in bed. Just listen' to you." 

"Aww, really?" 

"You're the one that called me, you know." Blake chuckled. "And I think we're too tired to have a serious conversation."

"Not that we discuss Shakespeare or politics normally." Adam pointed out.

"I read Shakespeare in high school. I think. I might have slept through that class. I don't care, I graduated." 

"To be or not to be..." He began.

Blake cut him off. "That's a stupid question anyway. Either you are or you aren't."

"That's what he's saying, Blake." 

"Oh." He yawned again. "I am about to fall asleep here."

"Then get off the phone." 

"Make me." 

"Oh real mature." Adam smirked to himself.

"Of course. That's why you love me."

"I do love you." 

"I know," Blake replied. "I love you too."

"Well, now that I've heard you say it, I can go to sleep." Adam confessed, almost shy. 

"Then go to sleep." His boyfriend laughed tiredly. "I'll be here in the morning. I promise. And I'll be there, in LA, in two weeks. Hell or high water."

"I'll hold you to it. Goodnight, cowboy."

"Sweet dreams, Eddie Munster."


End file.
